Ranged Units
Ranged Units 'are one of the five type of cards found in [[South Park: Phone Destroyer|''South Park: Phone Destroyer]].'' Unlike the other attack units, Ranged Units serve more as support units for the rest of the characters on the battlefield. As they are not meant to be hand-to-hand combatants, they are unable to put up a fight against other meele units, unless they are being protected by a Fighter or a Tank. However, Ranged Units are the only units in the game that are able to directly attack a Flying Unit (with the exception of flying units themselves), as the rest of the units are unable to reach them. List of Ranged Units 'Neutral Theme ''' '''Regular Units * Terrance Mephesto: Available since the begginning * Nathan: Available since the begginning Warcry Units * Satan: '''Unreleased '''Headhunter Units * [[Big Gay Al (Phone Destroyer)|'Big Gay Al']]: Available upon reaching Rank 10 in PVP Satan PD.png Nathan PD.png Big Gay Al card.png Terrance PD.png [[Adventure Theme|'Adventure Theme']] Regular Units * Buccaneer Bebe: '''Available upon reaching Rank 5 in PVP '''Units with a Charge * Gunslinger Kyle: 'Available since the beginning * 'Medicine Woman Sharon: 'Available upon reaching Rank 5 in PVP * 'Captain Wendy: Available upon reaching Rank 5 IN PVP * Pirate Ship Timmy: Available upon reaching Rank 10 in PVP Warcry Units * Outlaw Tweek: Available since the beginning * Incan Craig: 'Availbale upon reaching the Legendary Rank in PVP Captain Wendy.png Pirate Ship Timmy.png Medicine Woman Sharon.png Incan Craig.png Outlaw Tweek.png Gunslinger Kyle.png Buccaneer Bebe.png [[Sci-Fi Theme|'Sci-Fi Theme]] Regular Units * Robo Bebe: 'Available upon reaching Rank 5 in PVP * 'Bounty Hunter Kyle: Available upon reaching Rank 30 in PVP * Visitors: '''Available upon reaching Rank 35 in PVP '''Units with a Charge * Ice Sniper Wendy: Available upon reaching Rank 20 in PVP * Mecha Timmy: Available upon reaching Rank 30 in PVP Warcry Units * Marine Craig: Available upon reaching Rank 5 in PVP * Warboy Tweek: Available upon reaching Rank 20 in PVP Warboy Tweek.png Marine Craig.png Ice Sniper Wendy.png Bounty Hunter Kyle.png Robo Bebe.png Mecha Timmy.png Visitors.png [[Mystical Theme|'Mystical Theme']] Regular Units * Medusa Bebe: Available upon reaching Rank 10 in PVP * Cupid Cartman (Flying): Available upon reaching Rank 15 in PVP Units with a Charge * [[Angel Wendy|'Angel Wendy']]: Available upon reaching Rank 10 in PVP Warcry Units * Pope Timmy: Available upon reaching Rank 10 in PVP * The Master Ninjew: Available upon reaching Rank 20 in PVP * Youth Pastor Craig: Available upon reaching Rank 35 in PVP The Master Ninjew.png Medusa Bebe.png Cupid Cartman.png Youth Pastor Craig.png Pope Timmy.png Angel Wendy.png [[Fantasy Theme|'Fantasy Theme']] Regular Units * Blood Elf Bebe: Available upon reaching Rank 35 in PVP Units with a Charge * Kyle of the Drow Elves: Available upon reaching Rank 15 in PVP * Catapult Timmy: Available upon reaching Rank 15 in PVP * The Amazingly Randy: Available upon reaching Rank 20 in PVP Warcry Units * Robin Tweek: Available upon reaching Rank 15 in PVP * Dark Mage Craig: Available upon reaching Rank 15 in PVP Blood Elf Bebe.png Kyle of the Drow Elves.png Dark Mage Craig.png Robin Tweek.png The Amazingly Randy.png Catpult Timmy.png Category:South Park: Phone Destroyer Category:Adventure Cards Category:Fantasy Cards Category:Mystical Cards Category:Sci-Fi Cards Category:Neutral Cards Category:Ranged Cards Category:Legendary Cards Category:Common Cards Category:Rare Cards Category:Epic Cards Category:Cards with Warcry Category:Cards with Charged Category:Headhunters Category:Cards with Area Damage Category:Flying Cards